


A Promise to Keep

by Sorakuu



Series: The Story Between You and Me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakuu/pseuds/Sorakuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa forgot all about Sugawara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished part 2 of this series.... kinda. I want to warn you English is not my first language, I hope you enjoy this somewhat rushed story >.

“Suga I need you to be perfectly calm okay?” Iwaizumi’s voice was hoarse as he explained what had happen to Oikawa “He haven’t wake up yet, but the doctor said he’s going to be okay-“ Sugawara didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence.

The former setter of Karasuno, immediately took his coat and ran for the door. He didn’t bother to lock the door or even making sure it was completely close, not when his mind was occupied with something else. What was in front of him suddenly became blurred, not because of the tears formed in his eyes –he already blinked and it still blurred. Every step he took seemed so heavy and he needed to drag his feet to move.

Each time Sugawara breathed, it was painful and the cold winter didn’t help him with this. When he got to the busy street he had lost count on how much people Sugawara had bumped into. He was pretty sure at some point he had bumped into some old lady and made her fell to the ground. But it didn’t stop him.

Oikawa got into an accident. It was a hit and run. He needed to check on him. That was what important now. An old lady who fell on the ground yelling at him from behind wasn’t.  
When he arrived at the hospital Iwaizumi had told him, it took him entirely 30 minutes to get to his lover’s room. As he stared at the door in front of him, he tried and steady his breath form all the running and turn the knob as gentle as possible.

What he saw were Oikawa’s parents, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and surprisingly enough Kageyama. He turned his attention a bit and saw Oikawa lying on the bed.  
It was Oikawa’s mother who greeted him first. She hugged him and cried in his chest mumbling his and Oikawa’s name. Sugawara hugged her back, circling his hand on her back in attempt to calm her down. He blinked hard to stop the tears to fall free from his eyes. Seeing how broken the brunette’s mother was, Sugawara couldn’t afford to do the same. One of them should be the one who support the other in this tough situation.

His effort immediately gone to waste with Oikawa’s mother’s statement “Koushi-kun, what if he never wake up?” it came not more than a whisper.  
Sugawara’s cheek felt wet and hot from the tears. He tightened his hold on the fragile woman and buried his head deep on her shoulder. “Don’t say that” he mumbled “He’s going to be okay, I know that” he tried to convince himself more than Oikawa’s mother. He wanted to believe that Oikawa’s going to be okay.

He wanted to believe that Oikawa would wake up soon and they could go home, drinking a cup of hot chocolate and cuddling with his favorite blanket on.  
Sugawara lifted his head and met with dark brown eyes. The same color as Oikawa. The white haired caressed his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tears away. “He will wake up don’t worry”

Oikawa didn’t wake up for 4 months.

For all those months Sugawara still wonder how could he survive the coldness of nights without Oikawa curling up on his side? How could he go through the morning without the annoying but lovely voice of Oikawa’s whining? How could he live without Oikawa at all?

Daichi had told him that he looked like a zombie –even his classmate told him the same- walking and doing things sluggishly with dead eye. Maybe he did.  
Sugawara’s heart stopped the moment Iwaizumi told him about his lover’s accident and he was sure it hadn’t been beating anymore. Not when his other half still lying unconscious on the hospital. He practically died four months ago.

Every time he would think to give up with his life, feeling that his world had stop spinning, he felt that he already lost Oikawa forever. Oikawa’s heart monitor is the only thing that convince Sugawara that his boyfriend still alive. That was what he needed; he didn’t care about other thing as long as Oikawa still alive. That was why he still lived his life.  
When Oikawa first woke up after 5 and half months in comma Sugawara was there with his lover’s mother. They were busy chatting about the old memory they cherished together, the one night when they celebrated Christmas together. They didn’t notice Oikawa until the brunette asked them.

“Who are you guys?”

It got their attention pretty quickly. Sugawara could feel his eyes widen and lips slowly parted. He could feel his tears forming in the corner of his eyes. All sort of feeling came filling him, a small smile formed on his mouth. He could felt his heart beating fast, almost broke free from his ribcage. His wished came true. His lover still alive and he woke up. He met the dark brown eyes. Scared and… lost.

“Tooru! You wake up!” his mother jumped at him and hugged him before the brunette pushed her to the ground. Sugawara wasn’t fast enough to catch her.

“Who are you? Where am I? Who was-ugh!!” Oikawa placed his hand on his forehead before moving it to message his temple.

His brown eyes scanning the entire room, then Sugawara, then his mother, and last himself. When he saw his arms, he let out a small shriek. “What? How come?” he asked a couple more questions before screaming in panic.

Sugawara called the doctor and was informed of Oikawa’s amnesia.

The white haired wondered if the romance movie he once watched with Oikawa could really happen. When the protagonist lost his memory, forgot about his partner but could immediately remembered with time they spent together. As people said the mind forgets but the heart always remember.

It’s been 2 months since Oikawa woke up from his comma but he still hadn’t remember Sugawara yet. Oikawa already remembered his parents, Iwaizumi, and vaguely remembered Matsukawa. But even though the time he spent to go and see Oikawa, the brunette seemed clueless about him. Kageyama even once snapped at him asking “How could you forget about him?”

The brunette asked him a couple of times before, but Sugawara never answered it. How could answer it after what he saw Oikawa had been through remembering his own parents? How could he make the brunette even more confuse than he already was?

Based on the movie he watched, saying ‘we’re dating’ out of the blue wouldn’t help.

He had been asked by Daichi “What if he change into someone completely different and fall in love with someone else?” Sugawara stared at Daichi at that time, couldn’t quite comprehend what the question mean.

Daichi shrugged “You know, I had this friend who had an amnesiac cousin, and his cousin changed completely right after he woke up.” Daichi looked away for a second before locking eyes with Sugawara again. “We don’t know if it could happen but… you know I just thought that it’s possible” he scratched the back of his neck.  
Sugawara was taken aback by the question.

He closed his eyes, leaning to the couch and searching for answer. What if Oikawa change? What if he found someone else? Sugawara could feel his breath caught up on his throat. He did not want to imagine that.

“Nothing, I guess?” he answered hesitantly.

“Nothing? What do you mean nothing?” Daichi turned to face him “Suga, I’m trying to convince you to tell him here! Tell him the truth!”  
“Why should I?” he opened his eyes locking it once again with his former captain.

Daichi groaned “Seriously Suga, what I just said might come true. If you don’t tell him, he wouldn’t know!” Daichi glared at him but Sugawara only shrugged.  
A flash of memory came to him. He was in the park, with Oikawa, holding hands and making a promise. He closed his eyes again “You know how he felt when he tried to remember his parents?” Sugawara asked.

He continued when he got no reply “Terrible” he muttered as he sifted on the couch.

“He blamed himself Daichi, he blamed himself for forgetting his parents. One day I found him curling up on the corner of the room crying and confused. I can see that he was afraid, and lost, heck try to imagine being in his shoes Daichi! How can you sleep at night not knowing people around you? Not remembering anything? Even yourself?”  
Daichi pressed his lips together, allowing Sugawara to continue “He once apologized to me while crying. When I saw that how can I just add his confusion? I don’t want to see his broken state anymore Daichi” Sugawara lifted his head preventing the tears to come out.

He grimaced at the memory. Seeing that tired expression and that swollen eyes had broken Sugawara’s heart to pieces.

“But you’re hurting yourself like this” Daichi sighed “I mean, being forgotten by your loved one is… hard”

“Hard didn’t even begin to describe it Daichi” Sugawara replied a little harsh.

Daichi muttered a soft apologize through his teeth, eyes fixed on the floor. The white haired sighed and smiled –at least he tried to- at Daichi. “I promise to stay with him in his hard time and in his best time. I promise to stay with him no matter what happen, and I want to keep my promise” Daichi didn’t say anything in return just patting Sugawara’s head. Trying to give him some encouragement. Sugawara needed it.

When Iwaizumi called and asked him to accompany him to Oikawa’s house Sugawara said yes right away. Forgetting about his promise with Daichi. He got called from Daichi right after he got to Oikawa’s front gate. “Excuse me for a bit” he said to Iwaizumi who nodded and walked straight to the door.

After several apologize and scolding from Daichi’s part his best friend finally accepted his apology. He turned a bit and met with the brown eyes he missed so much. He waved a bit, and got a replied by Oikawa’s mother even though Oikawa pouted and clearly looked annoyed.

“Sorry Daichi gotta go, I promise I won’t ditch you again” he said.

“Yeah, yeah” Dachi sounded annoyed too “Go to your boyfriend now” Sugawara said his goodbye before pressing the end button and put his phone back to his jeans’ pocket. He couldn’t hold his smile at the sight of his beloved as he walked to greet Oikawa’s mother.

Oikawa’s mother asked him a couple of questions and he politely answered each and every one of them with a smile still pestered in his face. “Then I’ll take my leave” he said to the beautiful lady in front of him. The resemblance was too much.

As they walked to their destination, which is a park they used to come frequently, he heard Oikawa mumbling. The way he lower lip came out a little, the way his word come out incoherently Sugawara couldn’t help but laugh. It was what Oikawa always did in the past. At least his habit hadn’t change… yet.

“What are you laughing about?” Oikawa asked, a pout on his face.

“Ah, nothing! I only remember something funny” he answered as his memory brought him to the time when Oikawa did the same after Sugawara told him he didn’t believe in alien. A sulking and pouting Oikawa at that time was too funny Sugawara couldn’t stop laughing for a while.

He sighed and regretted to remember that. Now a wave of sadness crushing him.

“Don’t worry Suga it will work” Suga lifted his head and saw Iwaizumi glancing at them from his shoulder.  
His eyes widened and he couldn’t help but feel emotional. The white haired skipped to where the former Seijou’s Ace was. “Thank you Hajime” he said smiling sheepishly. They walked the rest of the journey in silent. 

The park wasn’t crowded at that time, something that Sugawara felt grateful for. He knew Oikawa would feel uncomfortable with so many people around. He turned to see Oikawa lost in thought. “Oikawa? What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Ah, ah… No-nothing!”

Oikawa looked around and Sugawara felt his hope rose. Even though he claimed that he was okay with Oikawa forgot about him, deep down he still hope that one day Oikawa would suddenly remembered him and they could continue their love life. He hoped what people said was true, mind forgot heart didn’t.  
He glanced at Oikawa who scoffed at the sight of a couple. 

They walked down the path where a long time ago would they walk in with hands in each other’s. Oikawa was staring and a small hint of amazement in his face. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” he stared at him smiling as he waited for a miracle to come. Who knows Oikawa would immediately remember him?

“Meh, I’ve seen a better one” the brunette answered which earned a slap on the head by Iwaizumi “OUCH!!”

The scene in front of Sugawara was nostalgic. He could feel his mouth forming a smile and he tried to enjoy the duo fight like old times.”You know it made me remember the past when you guys did that. Iwaizumi used to hit your head a lot with volleyball”

The three of them continue walking around the park. They would pass a couple of people, and Sugawara kept glancing at Oikawa to check on it. And once again, Oikawa seemed like he was deep in thought. Sugawara saw the worry line in Oikawa’s face when he heard about Iwaizumi’s statement; Iwaizumi was his only friend. Ignoring the feeling that dulled his heart, he took a step forward as he rested his hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Hey, I was his friend too”.

Iwaizumi scratched his head nervously and Sugawara could sense some kind of a guilty feeling on the Ace’s answer. Maybe because Iwaizumi realized that he used past tense rather that present. Well, Sugawara was Oikawa’s boyfriend now even though the latter didn’t remember it.

The friendly and nostalgic atmosphere turned awkward almost immediately. The setter released his hand from Oikawa’s shoulder and walked towards Iwaizumi. They said old habit die hard. Sugawara punched Iwaizumi on the chest getting yelled at by the man.

Oh, how he’s reaction mirroring Daichi’s Sugawara thought. Laughing as Iwaizumi started giving him lectured about his bad habit. But how could you blame Sugawara? He only did it when the situation provided.

Like when everyone was down on a match or when Daichi was too nervous with his date or when Asahi’s negative beard started to appear. Sometimes he used it when everything went awkward, mush like this one. When they walked passed a small white fountain Oikawa seemed in pain. The brunette groaned as he stopped “What’s wrong Oikawa?” Sugawara asked him. Feeling his heart beating faster.

“Sorry I need to go to the bathroom” Oikawa raised his hand. The white haired nodded at the brunette even though he didn’t see it.  
When he turned to Iwaizumi, he was greeted with the man’s most sour face.

“What?” Sugawara laced his finger together before crossing his arms in front of his chest. Iwaizumi didn’t answer for a good two minutes making thing even more awkward than they already were. Sugawara thought of following the brunette, checking if he was alright, when a sigh –a loud sigh- slipped Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“Why didn’t you tell him anything?” he ran his hand on his hair.

Sugawara stared at him for awhile, questioning the meaning behind his question. They stared at each other for awhile before Iwaizumi gestured at the bench not far on the right. Sugawara followed him, not dared to take a seat before Iwaizumi patted the empty spaced beside him.

“You know, I thought that- I don’t know by doing this you will finally told him the truth! Something like ‘this is our favorite dating place, oh yeah we’re dating’ or something like that?” Iwaizumi looked at him, his voice full with sarcastic

Sugawara scoffed “How can I say that? Ah, do you think he is taking too long? I’ll chec-“

“Suga, focus!” Sugawara jumped at the high voice. He blinked a couple of times before realizing how serious this conversation was. Iwaizumi would ask about the same thing. Daichi asked him long time ago. Such depressing conversation. Can’t they just talk about something else?

A sigh escaped his mouth, deep down he also thought about that. “Well, I already told you my reason, right?”

“But Suga! Seriously!” Iwaizumi groaned “You have to tell him everything Suga! About you and him!" he yelled.

Sugawara couldn’t find his voice to answer it. He didn’t want to be told about it. It was what he wanted the most in his life, but he couldn’t. There was Oikawa’s feeling to be considered. He threw his gaze at the floor, not daring to peek at the frustrating Iwaizumi.

"Look," he said with an unusual low voice "I know that you don't want to confuse him, but look what it did to you! I can't stand seeing you pretending to look normal in front of him when you are the one who is hurt the most!" 

"Well, I am hurt but I have a promise I need to keep. I promised him I will stay with him, Hajime. I will stay with him through thick and thin" Sugawara swallowed a lump in his throat "I'm okay if he forgot about me and all of our memories, but I still want to keep my promise to Tooru"

"But still, I think you should at least tell him the truth" Sugawara could see that Iwaizumi was looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"He couldn't even remember his parents back then, how do you think he would remember me? If I tell him the truth it will only confuse him even more. You remember how hard it was to convince him about his parents? How depressed he was? I don’t want him to feel like that again" his voice raised a bit at the end, but he didn’t care. It could explain the emotional feeling he felt.

"The day when Tooru woke up I felt like my world started to move again" Sugawara lift his head, trying to stop the tears from falling down "I still think so, even though he doesn't remember me at least he was alive."

Sugawara turned slightly to face Iwaizumi who looked at him with a sad face. They stayed like that for a while before Iwaizumi turned to see behind him. Sugawara followed and saw Oikawa looking lost.

The look on his face was the exact copy of when he came to visit him that day. The day when Oikawa started crying and blaming himself. Sugawara quickly got up and walked to the brunette direction “What’s wrong?”

Oikawa didn’t answer, only stared at them looking confused and sad. Sugawara turned to Iwaizumi and they both agree to end their little outing.“We wouldn’t want to force you” they explained when Oikawa refused to go home.

"Ah, my apartment is this way so I'll be heading this way" he said gesturing at a road on the left.

“Your apartment is that way?” his lover asked which he replied with a nod. Of course Oikawa forgot about their apartment too.

After saying his good bye to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who clearly didn’t paying any attention, he walked down the road to his apartment. "I'll go with you" Sugawara turned around, confused. "I'll go with you" Oikawa repeated closing the distance between them.

If what he remembered from the movie, this would definitely be the time when the amnesiac remembered a bit about the past and Sugawara would be lying if he said that he didn’t put his hope on it. He stared at the brunette for a while before putting his best smile and showing him the way.

Sugawara fight back the tears from coming back. Seriously he had felt like crying these past months. 

As they walked side by side, Sugawara could occasionally felt their shoulder bumping. Just the way they used to do a long time ago. He couldn’t stop his hope from growing, and for once in his life that he wished what was in movie could happen in real world.


End file.
